


Garrote

by ayykaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Gen, M/M, based off our lesson on spanish colonization and a torture weapon im sorry, take it as you will give it meaning as fit, vent fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayykaashi/pseuds/ayykaashi
Summary: Keiji could only smile. Bokuto-san could only cry and declare his love.Until Keiji couldn’t anymore.It was all too late.Yet, Bokuto-san continued.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KINDA ANGSTY IM NOT SURE its mostly a vent fic im sorry AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY BOKUTO FUCK IM LATE i might make an actual hbd late bokuto but idk so hERE FBJGJA  
> enjoy i guess

Keiji noticed when it was all too late.

See, that was the thing about all these things. Nothing is sure, not the time when things start, not when they end, and not why they happen either. Everything in uncertain around him, and it should keep him on his toes, but it didn’t.

He probably deserved all this, then.

By the time he noticed his position, his head was already hanging low in acceptance—an acceptance that he wasn’t very sure was real. With one look around him though, he knew he was absolutely done for.

Bokuto-san was one of those unsure things in his life. He came out of nowhere, busting through the gym’s double doors with a badly done dye-job and eyes that made up for the mistake above. He was full of muscles in formation and fat in recession. He was on the way to greatness, but more often than not, stuck in stumps of darkness.

Keiji wasn’t very sure what to make of him back then, other than “breathless.” The radiance he gave off blinded him, kept him in place, and took his breath away. An invisible grasp on his neck appeared and seemed to press down slowly on the sides as he watched the (his, his, _his_ ) upperclassman rise into the form that brought motivation to the team (the form of _glory_ untainted) and spike. The grasp on his neck doesn’t loosen up at all even when Bokuto-san falls to the floor, frustrated that his spike didn’t go straight, and instead it stays constant on his neck, massaging slowly into his throat.

(Maybe a different word to describe Bokuto-san was “choking”, then)

Even with all that happened, however, Keiji didn’t really want to have to do anything much with him. He thought nothing beyond an underclassman-upperclassman relationship because he never wanted to go beyond that. In the days to come, however, that belief was shattered down by a man who was as strange as an owl and as bright as the sun above. His Saturday nights were turned into Sunday mornings with unnecessary phone calls from the other keeping him awake, his sleep time adjusted with the practice sessions the older wanted, and well, things changed.

What was once unwanted became something bearable, then something to look forward to. Events he was pushed to attend with Bokuto-san became events that he wouldn’t mind attending anymore, even if he had to do the inviting himself. He was someone who stood tall and far away, but slowly, he relaxed and came closer to the mystery and change that beckoned him. He once used to take heavy steps towards the owlish man, which turned into softer ones every couple of steps until they were fully casual, with just the tiniest bit of reluctance still in him.

Things changed. He changed. They changed. Bokuto-san’s hold on him changed.

He used to struggle, stay stiff and revolt—but now, he relaxed, he was natural, he stayed in the hold and did nothing when the hold grew tighter and his head bent lower.

Keiji’s knees buckled slowly, his hips going lower as his head slowly approaching the wood and metal contraption in front of him. Bokuto-san stood by happily beside the garrote, hand gently guiding Keiji with words of love and encouragement and “One more toss, ‘Kaashi!” and “You’re the best, Akaashi!”

When Keiji was seated on the metal chair, with his nape slightly touching the wooden backrest behind him, he kept his eyes downcast. Acceptance flowed through his veins and so did the slight regret that came with it— _I shouldn’t be here I shouldn’t have gotten too close I should’ve stayed away Why is this happening why I’m so stupid Keiji why_ —

Bokuto-san bent down to his level, and with one look into those golden orbs—the sun, the fucking sun and stars of his damn life—and a peck from him, Keiji knew he was completely done in.

Keiji could only smile when the metal band was placed on his neck, and Bokuto-san stood behind him, holding tightly onto the crank.

Keiji could only smile when the band tightened, and heard Bokuto-san whisper repeatedly _I love you I love you I love you I love you Kaashi I love you Keiji I love you I love you I love love love you_ —

Keiji could only smile when tears fell from his eyes as the band slowly cut off air from his body, almost becoming unbearable but he will carry on—

Keiji could only smile when his body began to shake from asphyxiation and his hands began to ball tighter into fists and his nails dug into his skin painfully but he couldn’t feel it and Bokuto-san’s cries grew louder and he could do nothing to console him anymore like before—

Keiji could only smile and keep his growls of pain inside as Bokuto-san wailed behind him and he wanted to console him so much _Bokuto-san it’ll be okay don’t worry_ —

Keiji could only smile. Bokuto-san could only cry and declare his love.

Until Keiji couldn’t anymore.

It was all too late.

Yet, Bokuto-san continued.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @akabanyeh im getting active again  
> hope this appealed to some people c:
> 
> ALSO should i make a thing where i make a fic based off a word (like lovers dictionary) but idk hm


End file.
